


Turn the Lights Off, I'm In Love

by princejoopie



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Post-Apocalypse, just a man being soft for his mannequin wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princejoopie/pseuds/princejoopie
Summary: Five felt like the luckiest man in the world. Well, technically, he was.
Relationships: Dolores/Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	Turn the Lights Off, I'm In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Apocalypse Day!! Just like I did for the anniversary, I figured I'd write something short for y'all to (hopefully) enjoy. So I hope you do! Ily guys <3

It was always satisfying to hear the way the wine glugged out of the bottle as it poured into the glass. Especially because it came with the promise of a warm, carefree evening. He set the bottle down near the center of the table, in between their pristinely set plates and utensils.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" Five asked. He smiled solemnly as he looked up at the stars. That was his favorite part of all of this. He could see every star, constellation, and galaxy that any human could hope to with the unaided eye.

"Almost spring again," he mumbled wistfully. "How many years is this now?" He paused and smiled at the figure across the table from him. "Nineteen, of course," he said with a chuckle. "You've always been so much better with time than me. Ironic, isn't it?"

She looked so beautiful, he thought. There in the moonlight, in her favorite shirt, looking as radiant as the day he met her.

Five reached for her glass and slid the stem between the fingers of her outstretched hand. It fit perfectly, which was why he'd taken care to keep that same set of glasses intact for the past seven years since he'd found them.

"And what's twenty? The platinum anniversary? Another year and we'll be platinum." Five picked up his own wine glass and swirled it in small circles. "It's funny. I couldn't even tell you how old I am. I couldn't tell you how many years I spent here before I was with you. I can barely even remember a time without you."

He raised his glass. "To us." Clinking his against hers, he pulled it back up to his lips and took a sip. She didn't. But that was okay. She was never much of a drinker anyway.

Five looked back up at the sky. The world was shut off, save for the small flickering lantern on the ground next to the rusty old card table. He picked out what constellations he could find. Orion, Cancer, Ursa Major. The sky was sparkling, and so were Dolores's eyes, in their beautiful dark green.

Five felt like the luckiest man in the world. Well, technically, he was. He was every superlative at once. But in truth, he felt luckier than anyone who'd ever lived. Sure, he was in the apocalypse, but he was with Dolores, and that was enough.


End file.
